


If

by badwolf707



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a possible future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once in a while there are these looks between the two of them.

They each imagine what could have been,  
Had they gotten together,  
Had they shared everything in all ways. 

If only she hadn't run away to Mexico with Faber.  
If only he followed and demanded that she listen to him.

If only Abigail hadn’t been in the picture.  
If only Mark hadn’t shown up.

If only she hadn’t gotten pregnant  
If only he hadn’t gotten Abigail pregnant.

If only she hadn’t married Mark.  
If only he hadn’t married Abigail.

If only they had told each other 3 simple yet life changing words.  
I Love You.

The look between them says it all while they stare at one another and then their attention is demanded elsewhere. 

His kids and her kids.

His wife and her husband.

Bringing them crashing back into reality.

 

If?  
If?  
If?

 

This is their life now, there are no If's, only what is right now.

Right now,  
they are as happy as they can be.

Still partners and best friends.  
Still together and eternally thankful for it.

Just not in the way they would have chosen.  
If only just one of them had been a little bit braver.

A little more dominating.  
A little more willing to take a risk.

But hey they can't complain.  
Life has been good to them these days.

They each live a life most people would die for and for that they are thankful.

Just once in a while there is a look between the two them,  
of what might have been,  
and they wonder,  
until their attention is Demanded somewhere else.

His Grandkids and her Grandkids  
Their family's, Their life's.

Together yet separate.  
Not our family, not our life.

The word If plays in their minds.

The word If is dragged out of their minds.  
As their reality brings them crashing back to the present and away from If.


	2. Chapter 2

They see them share a look.

A what if look.

It's not the first time they see this look between the two of them,  
nor will it be the last.

They know this,  
Knew it when they married them.

They too share a look.  
Not a look of love, lost, or wonderment.

No.  
It's a different kind of what if look.

A look that says what if we had been brave enough to let them go.  
To let them be together.

A look that says had they been braver they would have let them go.

Would have let them get together.

They share a look of knowing what it's like to be in second place.  
Happy yet a feeling of loss.  
Knowing that they will never be number one in the hearts of the people that they Love.

They share a look of weakness,  
because had they been stronger they would have left those two long ago telling them that they belong with one another.  
but they think in some cases being someone's second choice is better then being someone's first.

They know what good people they married.

That while they may never come first that they are still loved.

Still desired.

Yet they are still so weak because if they loved them just a little bit more they would have told them long ago to go for it.

But love is sometimes selfish and wants what it wants.

They share a look these two, sometimes, every once in a while.  
A look of second choice of second place and for a brief moment wonder what would have happened had they been braver.  
But love is selfish sometimes and life goes on.

and they break that look and look at the reality of their weakness and their selfishness.  
They look at all that surrounds them.

Family and Friends.

Their kids.

Her husband and His wife.

They probably would not have had this,  
had they been braver,  
and sometimes they think being weak can turn out just fine even if you are second best.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published Aug 9, 2011 on my FanFiction.Net account of the same name.  
> As always Constitutive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
